Bladers, Randomness, And Total Chaos! :-D
by Psychowriter14
Summary: Hiya! What do ya get when ya put me, Bladers, and an audience together? Insanity, that's fo' sure! :-) you can NOW submit any thing random for us to do here, just keep it T rated! No OC's, sorry!
1. Hi!

Hiya! Ya read the summary? Good!

I'm putting on a Karaoke show! I don't need any oc's, sorry 'bout that :-(

Kyoya: Why am I here?!

Shut it Kyoya! Sam is talking to magic computer! _

I am only acceptin' 5 per viewer, and I might throw in a couple of songs myself!

You can suggest any character too!

Duets, Trio's and Quatets are welcome too!

Kyoya: You better not suggest anything stupid!

What Kyoya said! Wait... ignore what Kyoya said!

Kyoya: What?!

Start sendin' 'em in! Quick, before Kyoya destroys the magic computer! o_o"


	2. BKTC Chapter One Part One

Hiya people! Before i get started, I need ya to send in song suggestions through PM, as a fellow author had told me it was... better and safer :-)

Oh yeah! And Vocaloid Songs are welcome too! I like Japanese songs too, so send them by PM-ing me!

...One more thing, You can send in as many requests as ya like, but I will only be doin' 5 per chapter

Ok? Got that? Let's get this party started! :-D

"Well, This is a weird place to hold a Beyblade Tournament..." Said a certain red-headed blader

And indeed it was.

The floor was lit up in neon colors, like a stage. Strobe lights were EVERYWHERE, giving off a stage-like feel, like on those REALLY popular Talent Shows. Equipment was set up around the floor, including a microphone, a camera, and a strange machine hooked up at the far end of the wall.

"Yeah! It kinda looks like those weird Audition or whatever shows" piped Yu, who was staring in awe at all the lights.

Gingka, Madoka ,Masamune, and a few others were now standing in the middle of the floor, when suddenly...

All the lights shifted over to one spot, a curtain they had not noticed, and music stared to pump through the speakers.

_"Hot and dangerous,_

_If your one of us, then roll with us,_

_'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love,_

_When we got our hot pants on and up~,"_

_"And yes of course we does,_

_We runnin' this town just like a club,_

_And no,you don't wanna mess with us,_

_Got jesus on my necklace-ace-ace~"_

_"Got that glitter on my eyes,_

_Stockings ripped up on the sides,_

_Lookin' sick and sexyfied,_

_So let's go, oh, oh, let's go~"_

_"Tonight we going hard,hard, h-h-hard,_

_Just like the world is ours,ours,o-o-ours,_

_We're tearing it apart,part,p-p-part,_

_You know we're superstars,_

_We are who we are~!"_

_"We're dancing like we're dumb,dumb,d-d-dumb,_

_Our bodies goin' numb,numb,n-n-numb,_

_We'll be forever young,young,y-y-young,_

_You know we're superstars,_

_We are who we are~!"_

_"DJ, turn it up,_

_It's about that time to live it up,_

_I'm so sick of being so serious,_

_It's makin' my brain delirious,_

_I'm just talking truth,_

_I'm tellin' you about the things we do,_

_We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars,_

_Bringin' it down, hittin' on dudes, hard._

_"Got that glitter on my eyes,_

_Stockings ripped on the sides,_

_Lookin' sick and sexyfied,_

_So let's go,oh,oh, let's go~"_

_Tonight we're going hard, hard,h-h-hard_

_Just like the world is ours,ours,o-o-ours,_

_We're tearing it apart,part,p-p-part,_

_You know we're superstars,_

_We are who we are~!"_

_DJ, turn it up_

_DJ,turn it up_

_DJ,turn it up_

_DJ,turn it up_

_Tonight we're going hard,hard,h-h-hard!,_

_Just like the world was ours,ours,o-o-ours!,_

_We're tearing it apart,part,p-p-part!,_

_You know we're superstars!_

_We are who we are!_

_We're dancing like we're dumb,dumb,d-d-dumb!,_

_Our bodies goin' numb,numb,n-n-numb!,_

_We'll be forever young,young,y-y-young!,_

_You know we're superstars!_

_We are who we are~!"_

_As soon as the song ended, the curtains fell on the singer, who began thrashing about to get out._

_"Ahhh!, get me outta this thing!"_

_Tsubasa walked over and simply pulled it off "Your welcome."_

_It tuned out to be a girl no older than Gingka._

_She had crazy hair,crazed eyes, crazed stance..._

_Crazy Everything._

_"Um... Sam?"Gingka asked_

_"That's ma name, don't wear it out" I said_

_"Why are we here?!, I thought there was a tournament here!" Kyoya said_

_"Oh yeah!,this isn't a tournament, this is a karaoke show! Run by me:-D!_

_"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted._

_"Eyup"_

_"I'm outta here!"Kyoya said as he turned to leave._

_"Nope"_

_"Oh yeah? Watch me!" Kyoya walked through the exit, only to come through the other door"Huh!?"_

_"Yeaahh..., I don't know how to get out, either...but I found a Karaoke machine! :-)"_

_"So what are we supposed to do now?!" Masamune shouted._

_"Karaoke, duh! And I'll explain more after the break!"_

_This is only part one! Remember, ya have to PM me fo' song request now!_


	3. BKTC Chapter One Part Two

Hey guys! Thanks for the suggestions! The song that you've chosen are great!

"...So that's basically it! Any questions?!"

No answer,

"...Good! :-D" so ya' all will do it!

Grumbles of"...fine" reach my ears.

"Yeah, I like karaoke!" Yu said happily

Yeah... but you don't get to sing today...

"Aww..." Yu pouted

Alright! First up is... Gingka! :-)

"Wha?! Why me first?!" Gingka asked in protest.

Don't shoot the hostess! o_o"

"...Alright... what am I singing?"

Oh yeah! Let's see... OMG I love this song!

"What is it?" Gingka asked yet again.

"Let's Go" by Neyo!

"Doesn't sound too bad..." Gingka said, very relieved it wasn't anything stupid.

... Just get on the stage, dude...

"Okay, Okay" And with that, the red-head took his place in the center of the stage.

Almost immediately, the lights dimmed, the strobes being the only thing lighting the stage.

"Just remember, the lyrics will be on the machine, so... yeah..."

As the fast paced music started, Gingka began to sing

"Let's go!  
Make no excuses now I'm talking here and now I'm talking here and now"

"Let's go!  
Your time is running out I'm talking here and now I'm talking here and now"

"It's not about what you've done It's about what you doing~ It's all about where you going No matter where you've been"  
Let's go!

Let's go!  
Let's go!  
Let's go!  
Let's go!

"There ain't no better time I'm talking here and now I'm talking here and now~"

"Let's go!  
Right now is where you shine I'm talking here and now I'm talking here and now"

"It's not about what you've done It's about what you doing It's all about where you going No matter where you've been"  
Let's go!

Let's go!  
Let's go!  
Let's go!  
Let's go!

"Let's make it happen Ooh, let's make it happen tonight Let's make it happen Ooh, let's make it happen tonight Let's make it happen Ooh, let's make it happen tonight Let's make it happen Ooh, let's make it happen tonight Let's go!"

Let's go!  
Let's go!  
Let's go!  
Let's go!  
Let's go!"

As the red-head finished, very audible claps were heard.  
From EVERYONE!:-D

"Yeah!" "Woohoo!" "Nice!"

And Kyoya said"Great. This is gonna be stuck in my head"

Yu threw a can at him "Quiet, Yoyo!

"Don't call me Yoyo! _"

Ya should be grateful, no ones request ya to sing! TSPAN LANG="zh-CN"︵/SPANT

Kyoya paled a little. Just a little.

Alright! Let me see whose next... Masamune?!

"Yeah! Number one baby!" Masamune shouted, obviously happy.

At what, exactly?

"At Singing, obviously! :-D"

""Roll eyes"" Okayyy... let's see... "Innocent Starter" by Nana Mizuki? Nevah heard of it. I'll put it in anyway...

Just like Gingka, as soon as the music started, he began to sing

"hiza wo kakaete heya no katasumi itsumo fuan de furuete ita "hontou" wo shiru koto ga kowakute TOBIRA wo tojito"

"yasashii uso ni ibasho wo mitsukete yume no naka ni nigekonda daremo shiranai kodoku no umi wo fukai ao ni someteku"

"sabishisa kakusu ichizu na omoi kimi no KOKORO wo kizutsukete iru"

"hitomi no oku no himitsu suikomaresou na egao no ura no shinjitsu ni yawarakana ai boku ga todoke ni yuku yo furetara kowaresou na nukumori ga ima kako wo hanare afuredasu zutto soba ni iru kara kanashii kage ni madowanaide"

"kodomo no you ni tada akogare wo motomeru dake ja nanimo mitsukaranakute taisetsu na mono miushinau dake"

"atarimae" to ka "futsuu" no naka ni kazarazu aru shiawase wo mamoreru chikara te ni iretai to massugu ima wo ikiteku"

"mayou koto nai shisen no saki ni ukabu kotae wa sou "hitotsu" dake"

"yoake no akai sora ni niji wo egaite yami wo subete tsutsumikomu chiisana yuuki kotoba wo koete yuku mirai ga torawaretemo tooku kietemo kono inori wa hateshinaku arinomama no kimochi wo kimi no moto e tsutaetai"

"hajimari" kureta kimi ni sotto sasayaku futari dake no yakusoku wo kawaru koto no nai eien no mahou mirai ga torawaretemo tooku kietemo sunda koe ga oboeteru boku no namae wo yonde ano hi no you ni waraikakete"

As the song ended, everyone vomited into the strangest places possible, possibly because the song was so girly.

"What?! I wasn't that bad... was I?" Masamune shouted in disbelief

""Still hurling""" Oh god, that was so girly!

"Tell me about it..." Tsubasa said

Okay, that's about as much as I can take today!

Remember, PM Me if ya wanna request somethin'.

Check out ma other stories too!

-Hypnotized -Malice in a Mind (One-Shot)  



	4. BKTC Chapter Two

Okay! You guys are unresponsive!

So I took it into ma own hands. I am only doing TWO songs per chapter!

Possibly because I'm lazy!

So here's they are!  
-

Okay! Lemme see who's next!... Gingka..

" What!? Again!" Said Gingka

...And... Kyoya!?

Kyoya paled, "I am not doing this!"

Ya haft ta! I don't know how to get outta here!

"...Fine" Kyoya said.

And let's start ze music!

The stage was all dark and quiet, until..

(Indicate who's singing by this! K means Kyoya, G means Gingka.)

K:(migi kata ni murasaki choucho,) (kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de,) (setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru,) (hibiku piano...) G: fukyouwa-on~!

K & G: migikata ni, murasaki choucho, KISU o shita, kono heya no sumi de,  
setsunai to iu, kanjou o shiru, hibiku PIANO, fukyouwa-on~!

G: warui yume ni unasareta, watashi o hayaku okoshite,  
donna koto de mo hajimari, wa sasai na koto deshou? doko ga ii ka nante, kikarete mo komaru kirei na,  
yoru ni madowasareta mama yukue-fumei da kara~,

K: nagai matsuge, mikazuki AIRAIN, mabuta ni nosete hikaru RIPPU~!

K & G: migikata ni, murasaki choucho, KISU o shita, kono heya no sumi de,  
setsunai to iu, kanjou o shiru,  
hibiku PIANO, fukyouwa-on~!

G:(fukyou waon~!) (ga suki de) (maru de...ma-ma-maru de) (wa kono heya no sumi de) (maru de...ma-ma-maru de) (fukyou waon)

G: ame no naka de nureta, kami ga ijou ni tsumetakute,  
sabishisa o TOIRE ni, hakidashite furuete matte'ru, oikakete wa nigeru, kara sore ijou de kaeshite, shinken da kara warau, to itai me ni au yo ii~?

K: akai tsume to yasumono no yubiwa, kizutsuku tabi fueru PIASU~!

G & K: dakiyosete, yuganda karada, umeru no wa anata shika inai sou deshou? wakatte'ru kuse ni, kyoukaisen tokku ni koete'ru koukai wa, shinu hodo shite'ru,  
sono bun dake kaikan o yobisamasu,  
kuruidashita, watashi o tomete, isshun de RAKU ni shite yo~!

(The whole time this all is happening, they're synchronized dancing, it's awesome!)

G: kizuguchi kara tokedashita mono wa, aijou soretomo Ah...

G: koukai wa, shinu hodo shite'ru,  
sono bun dake kaikan o yobisamasu,  
kuruidashita, watashi o tomete, isshun de RAKU ni shite yo~!

G & K: dakiyosete,yuganda karada,  
umeru no wa, anata shika inai,  
sou deshou? wakatte'ru kuse ni, kyoukaisen tokku ni koete'ru~

G: migikata ni, murasaki choucho,  
KISU o shita kono heya no sumi de,  
setsunai to iu, kanjou o shiru, hibiku PIANO,  
fukyouwa-on~!

G & K: migikata ni, murasaki choucho, (KISU o shita kono heya no sumi de)  
setsunai to iu, kanjou o shiru~...

G: fukyouwa-on~!  
-

A few of us had fainted, who knew Gingka and Kyoya sounded good together?

Benkei, of course, was mostly cheering for Kyoya.

"Yay!" I reach into a hat and throw confetti.

Alright, who's next? Lemme see... I pick Tsubasa!

"... it's gonna be something ridiculous, isn't it?" Tsubasa said.

"Dude, You know me so well!"

Do I hafta explain every time when someone goes onstage?!, But Tsubasa was slouching a little, so atleast, it's different.

You should be able to figure out what he's singing :-)

"Ano to kousaten de, minna ga moshi sukippu wo shite,  
moshi ano machi no mannaka de,  
te wo tsunaide sora wo miagetara,  
moshi mo ano machi no dokoka,  
de chansu ga tsuka mitai no nara mada naku no ni wa hayai yo, ne tada mae ni susumu shikanai wa, iya iya~"

PONPON dashite shimaeba ii no zenzen shinai no tsumaranai desho heddofon kakete rizumu ni nosete WAYWAY akete atashi no michi wo

PONPON susumu iroiro na koto dondon kiteru? anata no kimochi POIPOI suteru warui ko wa dare?  
sousou ii ko aa You Make Me Happy

Every Day PON Every Time is PON merii goo rando noritai no Every Day PON Every Time is PON tabun sonna ja dame desho

PONPON dashite shimaeba ii no zenzen shinai no tsumaranai desho heddofon kakate rizumu ni nosete WAYWAY akete atashi no michi wo

PONPON way way way PONPON way PON way PONPON way way PONPONPON way way PON way PON way way

PONPON way way way PONPON way PON way PONPON way way PONPONPON way way PON way PON way way

ano kousaten de, minna ga moshi sukippu wo shite moshi ano machi no mannaka de, te wo tsunaide sora wo miagetara moshi mo ano machi no dokoka de chansu ga tsuka mitai no nara mada naku no ni wa hayai yo ne tada mae ni susumu shikanai wai yai ya

PONPON susumu iroiro na koto dondon kiteru? anata no kimochi POIPOI suteru warui ko wa dare?  
sousou ii ko aa You Make Me Happy

Every Day PON Every Time is PON merii goo rando noritai no Every Day PON Every Time is PON tabun sonna ja dame desho

PONPON way way way PONPON way PON way PONPON way way PONPONPON way way PON way PON way way

PONPON way way way PONPON way PON way PONPON way way PONPONPON way way PON way PON way way

PONPON way way way PONPON way PON way PONPON way way PONPONPON way way PON way PON way way

PONPON way way way PONPON way PON way PONPON way way PONPONPON way way PON way PON way way

Yeah! Okay! I'm done for today!

Look at my one-shot if your waiting!

Malice in a Mind

I have a new idea now! You can send in Random stuff for us to do! You can still submit songs, but now we're doing Random stuff!

Kyoya: NOOOO!

YESSSS!

No dares, Random Stuff! There's a difference!


End file.
